Cimetière
by Dulanoire
Summary: Une maison étouffante, emplie de pleurs et de regrets hypocrites. La lune qui appelle une enfant récemment orpheline de mère... Et un cimetière désert.


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un OS qui dormait depuis Noël dans mon ordinateur... Mais il m'a suppliée de le laisser vivre j'ai bien dû obtempérer ^^' J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

_Je ne t'oublie pas. Loin de là..._

* * *

La maison cylindrique résonne de bruits de voix, curieusement étouffées. Sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, une petite fille aux yeux glacier regarde les adultes afficher des mines empesées. Certaines femmes, poudrées et maquillées comme des poupées, ont quelques larmes coquettes qui s'échappent de leurs yeux de cocker avant de retomber dans les plis de leur cou, sans jamais percer leur couche de fard. Tout le monde ignore la fillette immobile, qui semble leur reprocher leur agitation futile. Elle cherche du regard un visage ami, connu, familier, mais rien. Celui qu'elle cherche pleure dans le salon, avec de vraies larmes de désespoir, entouré par des pantins qui ne savent que hocher la tête de façon compatissante selon eux. Pas selon l'enfant. Mais personne ne se préoccupe d'elle ou lui demande son avis... Au contraire. Ils trouvent étrange son calme et son absence de larmes. "Elle est insensible" murmure une vieille tante. "Elle ne comprend pas..." murmure un collègue de sa mère. Lassée d'être ignorée, la petite fille aux cheveux de fée se glisse par la porte entrouverte et sort dans la nuit d'été.

Seule.

Il y a du vent, un vent glacé malgré la saison. Les bras nus de la fugueuse se hérissent mais elle accueille ce froid avec plaisir. Elle se sent plus vivante... Ses pas ne font pas un bruit sur les graviers de l'allée puis sur l'asphalte de la route. Elle est bien trop légère. Au dessus d'elle, la lune étale sa rondeur parfaite dans le ciel sombre encore déserté par les étoiles. Seule une, plus impatiente, se tient près de la dame lunaire comme pour mieux flatter sa beauté. Des nuages moutonneux filent et sont teintés d'une pâle lueur jaunâtre quand ils s'approchent de deux astres. La fillette lève le nez et s'arrête quelques minutes pour admirer la splendeur simple de ce paysage. Puis elle reprend sa route, doucement mais sûrement.

Les lampadaires moldus éclairent le chemin d'une lueur apaisante. Elle ne distingue pas où elle met ses pieds, mais fait confiance à sa mémoire. Elle a déjà suivi cette route ce matin. Mais alors, une vieille tante qui sentait l'urine, la crasse et le parfum la tenait vigoureusement par la main, en la lui broyant dès qu'elle osait quitter sa mine triste adaptée à la situation... En y repensant, l'enfant fronça le nez. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle prit un bâton par terre et le fit résonner contre les grillages qui passaient à sa portée. Elle sourit, en pensant aux matins où elle allait à l'école et où elle jouait toujours à ce jeu, comme un rituel. Mais alors, **elle** l'accompagnait. Comme si une petite fille allait à l'école toute seule ! Le bâton tombe à terre. La fillette n'a plus envie de jouer.

Elle lève son petit visage vers le ciel. Elle s'est arrêtée et contemple les étoiles qui commencent lentement à apparaître. Au loin, un avion clignote. Une fois blanc. Une fois rouge. Une fois blanc. Une fois rouge. Bientôt, il est parti... La lune la regarde, ronde et bienveillante. Elle en est sure. L'air est toujours froid mais il sent légèrement le jasmin. Comme **son **parfum...

A nouveau, la gamine aux cheveux pâles sent les larmes monter. Elle mord ses lèvres fines jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique de son sang. Elle ne doit pas pleurer. Pas encore. On peut la voir et **elle** n'aimerait pas... Ne lui a-t-**elle **pas dit de ne jamais pleurer mais de sourire ? Parce qu'un sourire d'enfant, c'est aussi doux qu'un baiser d'ange, qu'une caresse de fée, qu'un chant de sirène... Alors la jeune fugueuse reprend sa route.

Elle marche vite. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire qu'elle ne touche pas le sol. Peut être est-ce le cas... Comment savoir ? Les rues sont désertes. Une agence bancaire est encore allumée, mais elle sait que c'est juste pour faire fuir les voleurs. Personne ne vient en cette nuit d'été. Le village est quasiment vidé de ses habitants. Heureusement, sinon ils auraient été bien surpris en voyant tous ces gens étranges dans le petit cimetière !

En parlant de cimetière, justement, le voilà. Son petit mur de pierre borde la route principale, tandis que l'ombre des croix et des mausolées font paraître le lieu encore plus noir. Dans l'esprit de la petite fille, la mélodie du Pas de Deux du lac des Cygnes débute. Mélancolique, lyrique, nostalgique... Elle esquisse quelques entrechats tandis qu'elle s'introduit sans bruits dans l'enceinte sacrée. Le gravier lisse capte la pâle lumière de la dame lunaire et des réverbères, formant un sentier de lumière parmi les ténèbres. Elle suit ce chemin de traverse mais avant d'arriver au bout, elle s'arrete. Lentement, elle pivote sur sa gauche. Devant elle, une pierre tombale couverte de fleurs au point qu'on ne distingue presque plus le granit dont elle est faite.

Un nom y est gravé, mais dans l'obscurité impossible de le lire. De toute façon, l'enfant sait à qui cette tombe appartient... Elle s'agenouille. Les graviers lui rentrent dans la peau mais elle s'en fiche. Elle regarde la photo immobile d'une femme. Celle ci est visiblement blonde, avec des cheveux noués en queue de cheval. Elle sourit joyeusement à l'objectif, sa baguette coincée derrière l'oreille... Elle est très belle, c'est indéniable, et surtout elle respire le bonheur. Plus la fillette regarde la photo, et plus elle sent ses larmes monter...

Cette fois, elle les laisse s'échapper. Elle pleure comme jamais, sanglotant longuement. Elle appelle sa mère, la supplie de revenir, tandis que sa peine et sa douleur coulent sur ses joues, trempant ses cheveux, sa robe, son âme. Recroquevillée contre la pierre froide, l'enfant est désespérée. Elle à qui on reprochait l'absence de larmes paraît presque noyée par celles ci...

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle est là. Elle s'est sans doute endormie. Ses joues sont figées par les pleurs... Une main sur son épaule l'a réveillée. La paume est large. Chaude. Rassurante. La petite fille lève la tête avant d'esquisser un sourire tremblotant. Elle se redresse et se blottit dans les bras de son père qui la veillait.

« Viens Luna. On rentre à la maison. »

La lune semble sourire. Un instant, la fillette croit voir le visage de sa mère dans l'astre lunaire, et lui rend son sourire. Main dans la main, le père et la fille, désormais seuls, rentrent chez eux.

Ensembles.


End file.
